


A Little Light Teasing

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Katie teases Darcey about her crush on Anton...</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Teasing

Katie smirks as she presses send on her latest message. 

'He's cute. He's tall. He's got gorgeous eyes and a stunning smile. I didn't say a name but he popped into your head... didn't he?'

The reply comes almost instantly, just a photo. Then words. 

'Yes he did... and you know why, you little minx.'

Katie laughs as she replies noting that the photo Darcey has chosen of Anton is one of the nicer ones from this season of Strictly. 

'Well, can you blame me?'

'Not really.'

Katie smiles, emitting a tiny squeak of surprise when the phone rings, answering it. 

"Hello? Oh... Hey Anton.."


End file.
